


Dirt

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's a good day.





	Dirt

Tre buries his hands in the warm dirt, grinning when Mike shakes his head at him. They're working in Mike's garden today and Tre finds he likes it more than he thought he would. He likes the feel of the Earth under his hands, the sun warm on his back, Mike beside him, showing him what to do. 

It's a nice change of pace from the frantic rush of their usual lives, running here and there and pleasing everyone else. 

Tre leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Mike's lips, catching him by surprise. It's a good day today.


End file.
